I Don't Regret A Single Thing I Did
by KeeperOfDreams93
Summary: My name is Diamond. I was one of the first people in the Rebellion. I was born and raised in the Capitol but I hated the Hunger Games and wanted to honestly help the tributes. I was a rather popular up and coming Stylist. I was killed by President Snow. Now I watch over my daughter as she grows up being raised by my friend Tigris. I regret nothing. Rating T for murder reference.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything and anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own anything and everyone you can't recognize.

**Summary: **We all thinkit won't happen to us. Guess what it happened to me. I know deep down it will happen to my daughter too. It's just part of what happen to people like me. Rebels I mean. It's something you're just born with but most people don't use it. Some things are just meant to be.

**"I Don't Regret I Thing I Did"**

I had lived in the Capitol my whole life. I had everything I'd ever want yet I was fighting for innocent children being killed in a sick game called the Hunger Games. I was safe from the games as would any child of mine but I still hated it. It drove me away from my family. I couldn't believe they were watching and betting on such a thing. So I took in charge of my own life.

I went to college to be a Stylist for the Hunger Games. You do a lot of reckless things in college no matter who you are. That's how I ended up joining the Rebellion against President Snow. I would be the first of many. I knew I might die because of this.

I went on to be a Stylist. I started at District 12 and soon I was at District 3. It was the Hunger Games that I was assigned District 3 did my life change. I found out I was pregnant. Worst of all I didn't know who the father was. I worked something out with another Stylist by the name of Tigris that if I should ever die she would take care of my child.

That year I was told it was time for me to my part in the Rebellion. I made my girl tribute that year look absolutely amazing. Her dress was pure white and had little wires in it that light up to make her look like she was star but with pure white light. For her interview I made her look like a firefly at night. Her dress would flicker like a firefly on a summer night.

I paid for it though. President Snow was not happy when she won. He organized an accident for me. I was supposed to be killed in that fire that took up my house in flames but that didn't happen. I was saved by paramedics.

Soon as I got into the ambulance I started to go into labor. The hospital was far away and my baby girl wanted out now. So I delivered my baby girl in the ambulance. Topaz just couldn't wait another ten minutes to be born. The rookie paramedic had one heck of a first day. I had just told them her name when my chest felt heavy and I could no longer breathe. There was nothing they could do, the fire had poisoned me. I was died moments after I gave birth.

I don't regret a thing though. I wasn't silence. I died for what I believed in. I would be part of history. The beginning of something big and one day they all know what I did for the sake of freedom.

Topaz may be the only person that doesn't forget me but I know she will pass down my memory to everyone she meets. I know this because she's my daughter. Like they say daughter like mother, it was so true. I turned into my mother, fighting for the impossible and dying fighting for it. The only difference she was fighting for her own freedom and I'm fighting for the freedom of a group kids.

I watch everything from afar. Topaz turns from a baby to a toddler. My only regret I wasn't there in person for it. I watch Tigress playing a juggling act with act with her career and Addison. I wish I could tell her how thankful I am to her.

Soon Topaz is in preschool. She's getting to be so smart and creative. She loves drawing and listening to music. She tries to play the piano but it sounds more like banging then a song. She isn't afraid to speak her mind in class. She says what she thinks. She's definitely my daughter. But no one can dislike her she is so easy to like. It's something in those green eyes that were so irresistible.

Topaz is in grade school now. She passes every lesson in breeze. She's almost too smart for her own good. She gets bored in class so easily and when the teacher calls her out trying to embarrass her for not paying attention she answers every question correctly. She is put into more advanced classes for her age but those don't keep her entertained for long. So they put her a year up and she's finally at the right level of learning. She is already showing a talent in art and a bit into music, which I didn't expect. Maybe her father had been a musician. She has many friends and her teachers seem to like her. Every day she is looking more like me with those green eyes and golden blond hair. She's her own person though. She is much smarter than I ever was and I start to think she could survive what I didn't. She might just be able to outsmart them.

Middle school wasn't much different than grade school. Topaz's is now in a few sports and the band. She is even more rebellious than I ever was. She doesn't conform to what everyone else is doing. She doesn't watch the Hunger Games, she doesn't wear heavy makeup nor does she wear the newest fashion statement. She makes all of her own clothes and doesn't believe in putting makeup on herself but does on other people. She is sickened by her friends talking about modifying their bodies and what tribute they think will win the Hunger Games. I'm so proud of; she's going to be someone that Capitol should fear. Tigris retired around this time, she opened a fashion boutique and found that she liked that much better than being a Stylist.

Then I watch Topaz turn thirteen and started high school. Did she change quickly all of a sudden? She still hates tattoos and most body modifications. She doesn't mind them as much anymore but she still hates the people who do it yearly to avoid getting fatter or to look too skinny. She does wear makeup now but not heavily. She'll stencil in tattoos using her makeup skills to fit in so she doesn't get teased. She is a lot more girly now and spends time going to salons and day spas. She meets a girl named Portia when she's fourteen; they bond quickly since they are the same age just different grade. By the time she's sixteen she had set herself up really good for college, she could easily get into a clothing and design program. She did do two body modifications while in high school. One to remove most of her body hair using a laser and the other to fix her ear after she got it pierced and the person who was piercing it messed up so it had to be repaired.

I don't watch Topaz as much as she heads into college. Its better I don't know. I knew she was already rebelling against President Snow and the rest of the Capitol as kid I don't want to know what she is doing now in college. I do know she writes down the best way to study for every major test you take during your schooling career in Capitol. She also writes down in the same notebook how to set you up for the career you want and what is the best way to go about choosing classes for high school and college. I stop watching when she joins the Rebellion. I can't even bare to watch fearing for her life. One thing I do wonder is what is going on in her head. Who really is Topaz? I only know what I can see. I wish I could know more but one day I suppose I will. I hope it's not too soon though. She has her whole life in front of her.

* * *

This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction that I have ever felt was good enough to be put on here. This is a one-shot that is the prelude to a multi-chapter story I'm working on. You can bet it's going to be about Topaz, in her view point this time. It's going to be very long and I may have to break up into different stories for different stages of her life otherwise there is going to be over one-hundred chapters.


End file.
